Sick
by Call me M. Jane
Summary: Para Bakugō, Kirishima es igual que un resfriado mal curado. Al que aún necesita sudar para sacárselo de dentro.


Hola caracola (L) vengo para dejaros un pequeño KiriBaku que he hecho para un intercambio. No soy demasiado fan de esta pareja cómo pareja (en mi cabeza son más brotp) pero tampoco me desagrada, así que he hecho todo lo que he podido para darle algo bonito a **Alo**. No me enrollo más.

Palabra raruna:

Asana: posturas del Yoga.

Además:

 **Creo** que es un poco **crack.**

Los acontecimientos que ocurren no son exactamente iguales a los del manga.

Las clases que aparecen son completamente inventadas ( **porque puedo** ).

* * *

 **Sick**

de

 _CallmeJane_

* * *

[Persona con una alteración leve o grave del funcionamiento normal de su organismo o de alguna de sus partes debida a una causa externa o interna]

* * *

 **A** Bakugō le mosquean ciertos aspectos de Kirishima, hasta el punto de recurrir a las _asanas_.

 _Bueno,_ realmente ha insistido por beneficio propio porque le dijeron (claramente) que debe aprender a regular sus ataques explosivos; que es imposible trabajar con él comportándose así. Así que, en fin, se puso manos a la obra. Ha leído por ahí —en unos cuantos artículos de internet— que el Yoga ayuda con el estrés y también a despejar ideas. Todo beneficios, aparentemente. Perfecto para esa pequeña facultad suya que otros no saben apreciar —porque el problema no lo tiene él. Se ha aprendido todos los nombres de las posturas a base de mucha práctica: Invertida del Cadáver, Luna Creciente, Media Cobra, la del Zapatero. Cada cual más absurda. Y, claro, puede que lo ayude en cierta medida pero no lo suficiente. No es que le molesten cosas específicas que Kirishima hace. O que de repente haya cambiado de la noche a la mañana. Que va. El maldito problema es que ahora Bakugō se fija en todas esas características que pasaba por alto.

Hasta comerse los sesos, regurgitarlos y volver a saborearlos.

Quiere creer que fue sin querer.

(Como quien se choca con alguien de la calle tratando de evitar una farola o estornuda hacia atrás, para no molestar a quien tiene delante pero justo pasa alguien a sus espaldas. Sin querer).

Estaba dando vueltas a su habitación como un león enjaulado. El alógeno de la habitación empezaba a crear sombras a medida que el sol se acostaba entre las azoteas de las casas. En menos de veinticuatro horas tenía una prueba donde podría conseguir —por fin— la Licencia de Héroe. Si aprobaba de una puñetera vez. Que iba a aprobar, por supuesto. Un examen extra sólo para un puñado de elegidos. Debería ser motivo de festejo en cualquier país del mundo _pero_ todo el jodido mundo estaba fuera partiéndose el lomo y él ahí, estudiándose un par de manuales. Planazo. Hecho un ovillo de nervios, ansioso por romper el techo y calentarle la cara a esos gilipollas. (Había tenido que ponerse unos guantes para pasar las páginas después de un par de intentos por sosegar las chispas que le brotaban de los dedos). No sabía nada más allá de lo que cuchicheaban entre los pasillos, y —francamente— lo más probable era que la mitad de esos hechos fuesen simples conjeturas.

Él supo que aparecieron cuando el traqueteo de las puertas y las pisadas fueron la banda sonora de la academia por unos segundos. Bakugō tardó un poco más en salir de su habitación y llegar a la sala común. Caminó hasta que lo vio. El pulso en la yugular y la boca de cartón por un nerviosismo que no reconocería jamás en voz alta. Los vio con el material de la ropa tan rota que era imposible pensar que una vez se podría haber comido sobre ella; con los hematomas formando círculos alrededor de los costados y las rozadoras manchando franjas de piel que normalmente eran lisas y suaves; con una expresión que debería ser de felicidad porque habían salvado a una ciudad entera.

O, quizás, ha muchas más personas.

Se había sentado en el sofá. Lejos. Los cuatro sentidos pendientes del griterío: "sois increíbles" y "debió de ser impresionante" y "¿estáis bien?" y _deberías darles un respiro, ¿no? Ni que fuerais la prensa rosa, pedazos de retrasados._ Bakugō no quería unirse al coro, ni preguntar nada. Necesitaba tener la mente clara para el día siguiente aunque conocer lo que les espera fuera le interesaba más de lo que quería admitirse. Fue sólo una vez. Un cruce de miradas tan efímero que podría no haber existido. Lo suficiente cargado de _algo_ como para que notase que el alma se le iba a los pies.

Y no sabía cómo volver a colocarla en su sitio.

Kirishima es determinación y guiños de felicidad y _por qué no cierras el pico un año, coño, no soy tu diario para que me lo cuentes todo._ Con el pelo más despeinado que el suyo. Rojo y cantoso. Todo en él llama la atención. Su voz y esa forma de reírse que le nace del pecho a borbotones; hasta elevarse y contagiar a cualquiera que tenga cerca. Bakugō se incluye, muy a su pesar. Y, sin embargo, esa noche su sonrisa era más débil que una candela cerca del amanecer. Perezosa y cansada y aledaña de un corte finísimo que le cruzaba el mentón. Hablaba con cuidado de dejar ir la poca energía que le quedaba. Medias lunas debajo de los ojos y un tic nervioso en el pie izquierdo que cualquiera pasaría por alto pero que Bakugō lo pilló al primer vuelo.

Se rascaba la nuca con las uñas tan rotas que dolía verlo.

Y le sonrió. Kirishima se permitió desgastar unas fuerzas que ambos sabían que no tenía. Como si con él no pudiera permitirse doblegarse a los daños infligidos de una guerra o necesitara sacar pecho y demostrar que puede con todo. Incluso aunque Bakugō no esté al lado para poder verlo. Como si tuviera que contarle muchas cosas pero a su vez simplemente estaba ahí, a un par de latidos de distancia, y se alegrara tanto de verle que le daba igual lo que había pasado antes de entrar por esa puerta. O lo que podría pasar mañana cuando salieran las noticias.

Desde entonces, Kirishima es igual que un resfriado mal curado. Al que aún necesita sudar para sacárselo de dentro.

Ha empeorado. Lo nota debajo de la piel cuando hacen entrenamientos conjuntos en la arena y se tocan. Chocan, la carne febril y los nervios fritos por tenerlo un poco más cerca.

Necesita sacárselo de la cabeza. A la de ya. Ahora. En ese preciso instante.

 _Joder, maldito Kirishima._

La culpa no es suya. No puede serlo. A fin de cuentas ha intentado razonar consigo mismo. Mucho. Cada noche. La cadera hundida en el colchón, la lengua húmeda rozando los labios en busca de algo más que oxígeno y los dedos colándose debajo del pijama.

—Ey, tío. He visto que has salido a correr esta mañana. —La voz de Kirishima traspasa el chirrío de las sillas, recorre una conversación de tres tontos que se piensan que a clase se viene de recreo y a mirar faldas (puto Mineta), y le tensa el tímpano de un golpe—. La próxima vez despiértame y vamos juntos.

No sabe cuál de las dos partes es más terrorífica. Despertarlo o correr juntos.

Kirishima ha pasado de ponerse la chaqueta del uniforme y lleva remangada la camisa en un ovillo a la altura del codo, como si el calor le emanase de dentro y necesitara dejarlo salir, así que es normal que los músculos del antebrazo se le filtren a Bakugō en su campo de visión. Más morenos que los suyos y tan recios contra la mesa que le tiene cierta envidia. A él. A la mesa. El cabrón se mata a entrenar todos los días y es normal que esté en forma. Si su piel tuviera voz y voto, gritaría por expandir lo que se tensa debajo.

Correr.

Juntos.

Ni de coña.

Suficientes problemas está teniendo ya para evitarlo a la hora de las duchas.

—No —es lo que se oye decir. Aparta la vista de su pupitre y abre el libro de Orientación al Aire Libre por el pliegue que deja vislumbrar el marcapáginas. La noche anterior había intentado adelantar el tema y tan sólo había podido aprenderse la mitad—. Serías una distracción.

—Oh, vamos. Puedo seguirte el ritmo.

 _Si lo sé, ese es el maldito problema._

Tendrá guasa el capullo. Claro que podía aguantar. Lo sabe tan bien que le duelen los huesos de pensarlo. A Bakugō le gusta ver cómo se le arremolina la competitividad en las pupilas, dispuesto a pasar cualquier prueba con tal de demostrar de lo que está hecho.

—No.

—Mañana, a las seis —insiste, inclinándose sobre el respaldo de su silla. Más bajito, cerca de su oído. Su aliento le pone los pelos de punta mientras Aizawa entra a la clase hecho un rollito de primavera—. Si te vas sin mí, pienso perseguirte hasta alcanzarte.

Las pecas de Kirishima, pálidas y casi invisibles, salpican su nariz. Y le distraen por unos segundos.

(Quiere creer que sólo por unos segundos)

—Haz lo que te dé la puta gana, pelo pincho de mierda.

Al final decide esperarle la mañana siguiente, estirando cerca de la puerta principal.

Los muros de la AU comienzan a pintarse de malva y carmesí con los primeros rayos de sol. El viento apenas mece la hierba pero, aun así, el olor del rocío se le mete en la nariz y le quita el sueño. Ha dormido bien. La noche anterior había podido terminarse dos capítulos de Leyes y Derechos de un Héroe, por lo que estaba bastante satisfecho consigo mismo. La cena había corrido sin ningún asalto a su paciencia y los preparativos para el festival iban lo suficientemente bien sin él interviniendo demasiado como para tener que preocuparse.

Todo va _bien_.

El repiqueteo de la puerta le produce una subida de tensión. Se le dispara el pulso en la garganta.

O casi bien.

—¿Cómo puedes levantarte tan temprano? —Kirishima se acerca en largas zancadas. Camiseta sin mangas, estampada en diminutos polos helados, y pantalones cortos verde chillón—. Porque una parte de mí todavía está con la cabeza metida entre las mantas.

Le empuja con un hombro en un golpe flojísimo. Ronco de dormir.

—Hay personas que se toman en serio su trabajo —pica, agachándose para comprobar que los cordones de sus deportivas no están desamarrados. Por el rabillo del ojo lo ve flexionar el codo detrás de la cabeza. Hay una línea, más rugosa y rojiza, que le roza el cuello desde la espalda. Apenas se la puede ver con claridad, pero está casi seguro de que esa cicatriz aún le duele—. Un poco tarde para hacer estiramientos, ¿no ibas a seguirme ritmo?

—¡Oh, vamos! —se queja Kirishima a sus espaldas cuando pasa de largo. Escucha la gravilla debajo de sus pies—. ¡Eres un tramposo!

—Menos cháchara, capullo.

Trotan durante cuarenta minutos, los veinte restantes se lo dedican a ver cuál de los dos es más rápido. Bakugō se permite la licencia de olvidar la bola de humo que lleva teniendo por estómago desde hace varios días mientras discuten sobre que el final de la carrera era la piedra con forma de pez y no el limonero. Se olvida del dolor en el pecho que le desgarra cuando Kirishima alarga la mano y la apoya alrededor de su hombro para recuperar el aliento. Consigue convencerse de que ésta puede ser su nueva normalidad y que no pasa nada. Que puede con ello porque es su amigo.

De los pocos que considera verdaderamente importantes.

A las siete en punto se dirigen a los vestuarios, ya que la idea de saltarse el desayuno nunca es buena. Huevos revueltos, mucho arroz y algo de carne. Leche si el condenado de Deku no se lo ha terminado (parece tomárselo en cantidades industriales. A lo mejor se piensa que va a crecer mucho más).

En el trayecto hacia las duchas hablan de la obsesión insana que tiene Aoyama con el queso. Bakugō opina que el asunto de la feria escolar es una pérdida de tiempo y una soberana gilipollez y Kirishima le trata de convencer de que les viene bien pensar en otra cosa que no sea luchar y entrenar y estar al pie del cañón cada segundo. Que a lo mejor hay ponche y (quizás) alguien inteligente decida ponerle una pizca de alcohol dentro. Se encuentran a Todoroki por el camino. Despeinado. Aún con el pijama a cuadros. Tienen algo parecido a una tregua entre manos, aunque todavía siente el resquemor en la garganta al recordar su actuación durante su pelea. Y, claro, una cosa lleva a la otra y termina hablando lo que resta de camino del _gilipollas de Deku_. No es hasta que doblan una esquina y observa el cartel que pone "chicos" que se le sube el corazón a la lengua.

Está segurísimo de que Kirishima presiente su cambio de humor, ya que deja de insistirle sobre ir al cine el finde que viene. Se desvisten en un silencio tan denso que podría cortarse el aire con una cuchara. O atragantarse de lo tóxico que es. El ejercicio sólo le ha servido para activarle el sistema nervioso y ahora necesita _más_. Se han visto desnudos un millón de veces. Tienen dos uniformes distintos sin contar con la ropa de calle, por lo que uno se acostumbra a quitarse la ropa sin pensar qué dirá el otro. El maldito problema es que ahora teme que se le ponga dura delante de él. Mirándolo o pensando en cualquier cosa que lo relacione.

Y, a ver, Kirishima no quiere saber el motivo de su erección.

Busca entre los bolsillos y saca el móvil para hacer tiempo.

—Voy a —empieza Kirishima, echándose encima la toalla—. Sí, eso. Bueno. A la ducha.

Su respuesta se muere en alguna parte de la garganta, mientras sus ojos encuentran un rastro interesante de lunares a lo ancho de la escápula derecha. La piel flexible y los huesos duros.

La cicatriz también está ahí, larga y alcanzable.

Abre la taquilla cuando lo pierde de vista, dispuesto a olvidarse de unas nalgas que deberían ser ilegales de lo bien que están hechas. Coge la toalla, el gel con olor a chocolate, la espuma de afeitar y la hojilla. Ni se molesta en volver a cerrarla. El chapoteo del agua se escucha desde el otro lado de los baños, se dispersa como si hubiesen hecho ese sitio con buena acústica a mala sangre. Bakugō se lo pregunta por un segundo, abriendo el grifo, si en la soledad de los azulejos se oirían mejor los besos. Si resbalaría mejor el sonido de dos cuerpos entre los bancos de madera. Si los jadeos solo los escucharían ellos o si los de fuera también serían testigo.

Cuando menos se lo espera, Bakugō tiene la mano llena jabón. El chorro cayéndole en el cuello.

—Bakugō creo que voy a vestirme para coger hueco en la cafetería, ¿quieres algo?

Está completamente seguro de haber puesto el fechillo y por la cara que está poniendo Kirishima, éste no pensaba que un par golpes de nudillo iban a abrir la puerta tan fácilmente.

Mierda. Joder. Coño.

—Qué puñetas te pasa, tío. —Le tira el jabón, tratando de taparse como puede. Porque está duro. Y es evidente que se estaba masturbando—. Qué haces con tu vida.

—Yo. Eh. —Lo examina. De una manera que no lo ha hecho antes. Y aunque no le guste la situación ni un pelo, hay cierta parte de la ecuación que se siente demasiado contenta con la forma en que lo mira—. Avistarte.

—Pues vete.

Kirishima no debería estar ahí. Hombros anchos y sin camiseta. Mojado de la ducha, el pelo laxo y sin camiseta. Unos calzoncillos que no ocultan demasiado a la imaginación y sin camiseta — _joder Kirishima ponte una puta camiseta._ No debería haber golpeado la puerta y está no debería estar abierta de par en par. No debería haber estirado el brazo en su dirección, ni haberlo cogido por la muñeca para acercarlo. No debería ser el que sonría con una confianza derrochadora. La mano de Kirishima no debería encajar también en la forma de su cuello. El pulgar detrás de la oreja, el resto de los dedos hundido entre los mechos y el cuerpo ardiéndole en fiebre.

Sus labios tampoco deberían estar ahí, contra los suyos. Y sin embargo, están.

[Esa mañana Kirishima le hace sudar]

* * *

Extra porque me ha venido a la cabeza y en fin, se merecen algo más que un simple calentón:

Se le llena la boca de saliva. No ha besado en su puta vida y Kirishima parece bastante contento respecto al tema. Como si ser el primero fuese una competición y enseñarle un premio. Gilipollas. A Bakugō se le escapa un gemido y él aprovecha para meterle la lengua.

—Eh. EH. _Eh. —_ Le tiembla el corazón contra el pecho. El calor haciéndole cosquillas en la yema de los dedos—. Vete de una jodida vez, que tengo que terminar esto.

Lo ve hacer un mohín, todavía cerca de sus labios. Incluso a tan poca distancia, que sus ojos empiezan a fundirse en uno y la forma de su cara pierde sentido, lo encuentra guapo. Hay que joderse. De vez en cuando tiene la esperanza de hallar una cura para librarse de él.

De lo que siente por él aunque aún no sepa qué nombre ponerle.

Llevan un buen rato tirados en su cama, haciendo _nada_. Cuando en realidad tendrían que haber adelantado dos trabajos, un tema de Estadísticas y una parte del decorado del festival porque Bakugō se ha visto más liado en el tema de lo que quería por culpa de _alguien_.

—Son solo las diez —medita, colándole una mano debajo de la camiseta. Las yemas de los dedos le acarician las costillas y Bakugō le empuja para ponerse encima de él, porque lleva perdiendo la batalla un buen rato y no le hace falta prestarle atención para saber lo que va a decir—. Si empezamos a las y media…

No es la primera vez que Kirishima usa una excusa, ni mucho menos será la última que Bakugō escuche.

* * *

 _No suelo escribir mucho sobre Boku no Hero pero os aliento a que os paséis por mi perfil e indaguéis, a lo mejor encuentran algo que les guste. Además de vez en cuando hago presencia por mi Facebook_ _ **Jane Smith**_ _y digo alguna chorrada._

 _Los reviews son el chocolate de la vida :D_


End file.
